The use of paper clips for clipping and retaining together two or more pieces of paper is quite well known. Indeed, the concept of a paper clip has been in use for some time, and is perhaps a very basic element for retaining two or more pieces of paper together. The currently available paper clip consists of a piece of spring wire which is double bent to form an outer loop and an inner loop, the two loops being in the same planar arrangement such that the natural biasing spring strength of the spring steel will crimp the pieces of paper between when the larger and smaller loops are placed on either sides of the sheets of paper to be clipped.
One of the difficulties which has been noted with regard to the current paper clip is the fact that the spring steel utilized to form the clip may become slightly bent with continued use. When this occurs, the inner and outer loops are no longer in planar juxtiposition with respect to each other, the one loop being out of plane with the other loop. When this occurs, it is obvious that the natural biasing characteristics of the spring steel will not operate to retain the multiple pieces of paper together when the clip is applied thereon. It has become common to observe paper clips falling off of the pieces of paper to be retained together for the reason that the two loops have been bent out of planar arrangement with respect to one another. The obvious impact a damaged clip has is that where important papers are clipped together, should the clip become dislodged, the pieces of paper will go astray and it is quite possible that important documents are either lost, or are not kept in sequential order.
It is believed that an improved paper clip which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, but nevertheless more accurately insures that the segregated pieces of paper will be clipped together is beneficial. The object of the present invention is therefore, to provide such an improved paper clip.